Here Forever
by The Only Anonymous Writer
Summary: This is just a fluffy little one shot with a teeny drop of hinted lemons? I couldn't actually write out full smut this time, but enjoy watching the docile little Freya get ravaged a bit. c; Since this is only my second written story, I'm still working on the kinks and such. As always I make no claim of ownership to the characters even though I write romance better. - Cough - ENJOY!


A/N: Thank you all so, so much for the wonderful responses on A Promise! I'm here once again delivering another one-shot for your shipping pleasures! :) Enjoy! ~ As always, I do not own the characters they belong to the Macross Delta creator. Though, I pair them up and give them better romance! - Cough. -

The ship seemed to have drifted on for hours it seemed, blissfully unaware or caring so comfortably nestled in Hayate's arms in the cockpit. Really, where else would they get some alone time but the ship? Still, a blaring over the loudspeaker broke the moment of ease, Mirage's irritated tone blaring through. "Jeez... Could she be anymore demanding?" Hayate finally commented, peering down and the girl in his lap with the brightest and charming smiles. Freya's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Hayate... W-we need to talk about things still, don't forget that okay? Since you chose me, and you want to be with me..." the Windermeran was fumbling over her words. The time to talk about her inevitable demise a much more frightening topic than she cared to admit. with the amount of white crystalist forming about her pale skin, it wasn't a topic that could be ignored. Hayate rubbed the back of his, shrugging. "I'd rather save it for when we really need to go there. Freya, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not leaving you, not for a minute should you think that, okay?" Tears threated to pour down the seemingly overly sensitive idols cheeks from the sheer affection and sincerity in his words. "Okay."

Bounding back around after a few more scoldings, Hayate scowled and gave in to finally release his nice and enjoyable moment with his now girlfriend. "Man they just can't give us a break can they?" "Well, we have been gone for a while. I even thought that the girls were going to start hassling me" she grinned, teasing him. The rune shining brightly which reflected her happiness. Being here with Hayate was all she needed, wars and other obligations be damned. "So..." Freya started again, cheeks rosy and the glowing antenna matching. "W-We're dating now, does that mean I can umm..." a small gulp, the girl continued on as brave as possible. "C-can we... Kiss...?" her entire face was bright red by this point, as Freya was always so easily flustered. Even Hayate was taken back by her bold statement. His girlfriend wasn't ever THAT forward... Normally. "Kiss..? I guess we haven't yet, huh..." another rub to the back of his neck, this time his cheeks also flaring up a bit. For two very obvious lovers, they were really novinces to this whole thing. Hayate has never dating before and he was pretty sure Freya's never done so either, despite her family pushing marriage on her. "Yeah, yeah. We can. I just... This is a first for both of us, right?" He was answered with a shaky nod. You could almost hear Freya's heart pounding in her chest. "Then... Let's do it on three."

How did they end up in this situation again? Oh right, because his adorably naive girlfriend had more balls than he did. Smooth, Hayate... "On three, right?" she replied, waving a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond. "R-Right. I mean, it should be more natural than that though shouldn't it? How about I take the lead. I'm probably a little less clumsy than you are" she puffed her cheeks at him in reply, to which he laughed. He had a point though, with her luck they'd bump noses and foreheads and someone would likely get hurt for some reason or another. It was best to let him have this one. "Close your eyes..." he muttered, taking a deep breath as he watched the beautiful greens he so loved to look into disappear behind a flutter of lids. Now or never, Hayate. Stop being a wuss. After that small pep talk, a hand carefully lifted to cup the idols cheek against his palm and guiding her closer. She obediantly followed every command of his lead. Waiting, anticipating, excited and nervous... Thump, thump. He could hear Freya's heart beating wildly against her chest now that everything was more still with focus. With one last final gulp, Hayate willed himself to push his head closer to hers, faces mere inches as he expertly manuvered his lips just a feather away from hers.

Warmth... She felt his soft breath tickling her, digits clinging a little more desperately to his shoulders where they rested. He could tell she was feeling... Anxious? That seemed to be the best word for it. Finally taking a leap of fate, he closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't know what to expect when it finally happened, but when it did... Electricity, that was the only way to describe it! Like hot white lightning shooting through her viens, making her toes curl at the foriegn sensation. So this was a kiss from the one you loved? She liked it, a lot, pressing herself into him a bit more, arms lifting to wrap around his neck. She was pulled effortlessly onto his lap as Hayate though about bridging the gap and go a bit further. His own arms wrapped protectively around her waist and squeezed, as if she wasn't close enough for him already. Freya wasn't sure how many moments had passed, but it felt like an eternity.

Finally, she pulled back a bit, but let her forehead rest against his once more revealing the depths of those emeralds for his viewing pleasure. "That was... Nice..." a breathless whisper with how close they were, smiling lovingly at him. Hayate didn't know what happened, but that smile... Those eyes... This beautiful amazing girl he finally and happily called his... It was swift and fearless, once more his lips were on hers, this time a little more confidently. Freya eagerly responded and squeaked a muffled surprise. The next thing he did she wasn't expecting and it caused a peppered crimson to spread upon the bridge of her nose. "H-Hayate..." she breathed out between the small and sweet kisses, which soon grew more feverish the tighter he gripped her. As if every fiber of his being was screaming from the cells of his soul; Mine. She was his, and he would never let her feel scared or alone again. Lips parting slightly, he let his tongue slip out and rub gently at bottom lip, requesting access.

Freya had never done this so she was slightly fumbling to keep up with Hayate's passionate advances. She didn't dislike them, oh no. She was feeling the heat in her belly and it was welcoming in every way. Feeling the appendage pressing against her lip, she follow instict and parted them a bit, just enough for him to carefully slip inside and taste her further. A small whimper escaped the idol, new feelings bursting through her. Grunting in response, he was finding it hard to keep himself behaved. He was, after all, a teenaged boy despite everything else. She was soft, sweet tasting... Something he could definitely find himself enjoying often. Pressing the oral muscle against hers, she gasped into his mouth as she copied his motion, letting him guide her along. Soon enough, their tongues were swirling around and battling against one another. She even became as bold as to let her teeth graze the pink muscle which earned a small moan from the pilot. Confidence playing up further, her hands slipped into that dark mess of azure as digits slipped through in a soothing caress. Things were starting to get a bit heated up, the windows of the ship already becoming a bit foggy from the makeout session taking place for the lovers.

Of course, all good things unfortunately had to come to an end as they finally neared the bay and saw everyone with anticipating bounds of energy waving them down. To his surprise her heard Freya huff and a pout rested on that pretty face of hers. Grinning, Hayate reached out to affectionaly ruffle her hair and peck her cheek. "We have all the time in the world to figure everything out. Oh, and if you want more of what we just did... My door's open for you." Realizing what he was implying, the boost of sureness dissipated as fast as it was there. The idol balled up a fist and lightly punched his chest. "D-Don't make it weird! I... I didn't not like it..." she muttered, once more puffing her cheeks out in usual stubborn Freya fashion. "Though, I'm happy that we finally kissed. I've wanted to for so long now, but I didn't know how to ask." Hayate donned a confidant grin and gave her a thumbs up. "Y'know, I can't say it didn't cross my mind the few times we had alone during missions. You're one hell of a kisser miss apple addict. Sweet and savory, we can always go for round two before we land?" Freya's face immediately turned ten different shades of red and she pounded on his chest with tiny whines and protest. Grabbing both her wrists, he pulled her in to steal one more kiss before finally allowing her the freedom to get off if she chose. "I love you, Freya. You're mine forever, got it? I won't take no for an answer." "Okay mister demanding... I love you too, Hayate. So much... You had me before forever and you'll have me after, no matter what."

\- END

A/N: THIS. THIS IS HOW THE FINAL EPISODE SHOULD HAVE ENDED. I could have gone further with that, but... I kinda wasn't sure if to smut or not to smut, so here's some fluff with a DROP of lemons? I hope everyone enjoyed, cause I loved writing it! Let me know if you'd like to see more in the future from me!


End file.
